An electronic reading terminal is a device that presents an electronic document for a user to read. Conventionally, the electronic reading terminal provides record functions for the user to record or save certain use information, also known as use record information, such as a position in the electronic document where the user last stops reading, a bookmark, a book excerpt and the like.
The electronic document may be updated, e.g., by a publisher, after the use record information is recorded. Conventionally, the electronic reading terminal applies the original use record information to the updated electronic document. As a result, when the user reads the updated electronic document, the previous reading position, the bookmark, and the book excerpt may be misplaced.